


[Wallpaper] The Wings of a Raven, the love of a Viking

by Knowmefirst



Series: Banners, Wallpapers, & Icons Oh My! [46]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wallpaper was made for the fic "The Wings of a Raven, the love of a Viking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Wallpaper] The Wings of a Raven, the love of a Viking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lesatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesatha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The wings of a raven, the love of a Viking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380229) by [Lesatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesatha/pseuds/Lesatha). 



> After I read it this fic, I wanted to make something for it. So, I give you this wallpaper inspired by the wonderful fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Used stock [Wings #25](http://deniseworisch.deviantart.com/art/Wings-25-322499680) for this wallpaper. Stock by: [DeniseWorisch](http://deniseworisch.deviantart.com/)


End file.
